Sing me something
by leeroc101
Summary: Songfic! Got some HinaNaru goodness here. why should Naruto's name always go first in the pairing? I wrote this quite awhile ago but no one ever reviewed. Please review this time ppl.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna be late!" yelled Naruto angrily as he was running past his favorite Raman shop. "Today is my first solo mission and I definitely don't want to be late."

He burst through the door to the Hokage's office announcing his presence to the village."NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE FOR THE MISSION!"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA! THE WHOLE VILLAGE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!!" Naruto grumbled knowing that if he argued he'd just get hurt.

"So what do I…" he trailed off hearing the slight moans coming from behind the door. As he went to investigate, he noticed the white fuzz. That fuzz seemed familiar somehow. He opened the door to check it out. "Is that…?"

"Ah! Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto. "Hinata! Hinata, are you O.K.?"

The young kunoichi behind the door looked up at him and immediately fainted from the combined shock of the door hitting her in the forehead and her love looking down on her only a few inches from her face.

"Ah Hinata wait I… Dammit. She fainted."

"Leave her for now Naruto. I have to talk to you about the mission now." He gently laid her down against the wall in the far side of the room so she wouldn't get hit by the door again.

"Now, this is an "A"-rank protection mission. However, the chances of you actually being found AND attacked are now very good. Now you probably think that this should not be an "A"-rank mission. Well, I have three answers for you. 1) I don't care what you think but I'll be nice and explain. 2) Even though the mission does not seem dangerous, it is the client who is so important. He is the leader of the most prominent clan in the river country and he is marrying the daughter of the leader of the most prominent clan in the hidden village of cloud. 3) If the client wants to pay for an "A"-rank mission, I say let him. This is your first "A"-rank mission so make sure it does well. I was planning on sending you on this one solo. But, Hinata was the only one to not get a mission in the past two days and she was feeling left out. So, I'll let you fill her in later." Just as she was finishing, Shizune came running into the room opening the door so fast, the doorknob went through the wall.

"Oops. Oh well, I'll fix it later. Lady Tsunade, the cloud village clan leader is waiting at the gates and let's just say he is not a very patient man."

"O.K. that fine, Naruto was just leaving," she responded glaring at Naruto. Naruto seemed to be in a trance. He hadn't been paying attention since he was so interested in the wall behind him.

"Huh? Oh, right the mission!" He started running out the door and down the hall. Tsunade quickly got up from her desk and yelled at him from the doorway.

"Hey, baka! Forgetting something?"

Naruto stopped. He thought about all the things he told himself to do before the mission. 'Hmm, I went to the little ninja's room. I ate, took a nap, said goodbye to everyone before their missions, ate again, took another nap….'

Tsunade decided to help him out. "What about Hinata?"

"Oh, yeah!" He ran back into the Hokage office and looked at Hinata. She seemed so peaceful there he just wanted to watch her. Then he shook that feeling off remembering that if he spent much longer in her office he's be dead before the mission even started. He began to reach between her legs to carry her fire man style but then blushed and quickly pulled his hands away. He contemplated this for a moment before deciding a piggy back would be the best way. And safest way since Tsunade was still watching.

Finally he picked her up and carried her as fast as he could to the village gate where he met the client. He looked him over for a moment before deciding not to judge him by his looks. His gaze then fell on Hinata.

"What the hell is she doing sleeping?!"

"Well, she got hit in the head and then passed out. She'll be up soon. I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"Just don't slow me down. I want to get married quickly so that our clans can combine."

"No problem," exclaimed Naruto. "I got you covered." With that, the three took off on what would be the most difficult and interesting mission they would ever go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Btw: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just like everyone else 

"So, the sleeping beauty finally woke up huh? Good I feel a lot safer now."

"Hey, don't push it. This was supposed to be a solo mission but I took it anyway so I didn't hurt her feelings."

"At least she looks like a ninja. You and your orange jumpsuit stick out like a sore thumb. You won't exactly be hard to find out in the woods."

"I said back off. Never insult the jumpsuit. I only have one so just back off." Hinata who was just waking up was disgusted by the first statement she heard as she realized that he probably wore the thing for more than week before washing it. Probably the same once a month that he makes his bed. The feeling quickly went away though as nothing could affect her love for him.

"N-Naruto-kun, you can put me down now, I'm O.K."

"Are you sure Hinata? You're not dizzy or anything like that?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She really was slightly lightheaded but she was more afraid of fainting from being on Naruto's back.

"O.K. just be careful."

TIME SKIP: 16 HOURS!!

"Thank you Konoha ninja!"

"You're welcome and congrats on getting married!" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in embarrassment realizing they had shouted the same thing at the same time.

"Say Hinata, how'd you read my mind like that. That was cool!"

"I-I just said what came naturally."

"Oh. O.K. then lets head back to the village."

As soon as they were out of sight of the village, Neji jumped down and blocked 12 of Naruto's most important chakra points before he could react. He then turned and pulled Hinata onto his shoulder and carried her away as she screamed.

"Argh, Hinata, dammit," was all he was able to get out before passing out.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP!!!

"Uhhh… what happened? Oh, shit, Hinata!" With this realization of the past events, he jumped to his feet, dusted himself off, and leapt into the trees to go after his teammate. As he flew through the trees he noticed the trail that Neji had left. The trail seemed to be too easy to follow but as he traveled the path for longer and longer, his fears of a trap went away. After almost an hour, (which was about how long he was out for) he noticed someone leaning against a tree hunched over panting.

"Hey, Neji!! What the hell were you... You're not…" Before he could finish either of those sentences the person jumped up into the trees carrying Hinata again. 'That wasn't Neji, he was too short.' Quickly gaining on the tired kidnapper, Naruto pulled out five or six kunai knives to try to stop the person. He was about to throw when the person put Hinata over his shoulder.

"Dammit, why did you have to put her in the way!?" With this boost of anger, he called on some of the chakra of the nine-tails, easily catching up to the man. He put all he had into one punch, still using the kyuubi chakra knocking the guy out and causing irreversible brain damage. Hinata screamed as she fell.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Naruto-kun!!" Before she could even finish his name she was in his arms bridal style. For a brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes, thanking god that the other was safe. Unfortunately, when you're going 4omph through the trees, a moment is too long. Hinata screamed again as Naruto slammed face first into a tree. She safely dropped to the ground, but Naruto seemed to out cold. He hit the ground like a very large and exhausted rock. (Yes rocks can be exhausted) She walked over to him with her hands over her mouth in shock and worry. She rolled him over and found him sucking his thumb and sleeping.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!!" she shouted in surprise. At this exclamation, she started to snore and Hinata decided that this should be where they camped for the night. She pulled out her tent and set it up over Naruto letting him sleep. Then, hearing running water, she went to check it out.

She got to the source of the water: A beautiful waterfall over 100ft high loomed in front of her. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before since she had passed this spot many times during her missions. The she remembered. It was the bug mission. She, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba went on the mission to find the Bikochuu bug to help find Susuke. She stood there lost in the past for a moment before heading back to 'camp'. She had gotten into her pajamas and was laying her mat down to sleep when she glanced at Naruto. She crawled over to him thinking how cute he was curled up in a ball asleep. He had long since stopped snoring. She crawled over to him and began to sing to no one in particular.

_Oceans apart  
Day after day and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy  
_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

Naruto woke up here but didn't let Hinata know. He wanted to know what the song was. He almost didn't recognize her voice since he had never heard her sing before. He kept his eyes closed and listened.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance------(I'll take the chance)_

_Baby, baby yea  
I'll be, I'll be right here waitin' on you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I'll be right here waitin' for you_

_Oh, I love you  
Oh, whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Wherever you go  
I'm never leavin' you  
I'll be right here waitin' for you_

The voice next to him was so beautiful, the song acted as a lullaby. He fell asleep at the same time he fell for her.

Somewhat of a corny ending for a chapter but tell me what you think. Btw the song was _Right Here Waiting_ but I'm not sure who wrote it.


	3. Chapter 3

Btw: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just like everyone else 

"quotes"

'thoughts'

_**"kyuubi talking"**_

So here's chapter 3

"Ugh, what a headache." Naruto woke up early that morning. (I mean early as in sunrise at 5:30 and way before Hinata woke up early) Usually that by itself was enough to ruin his day. But today was different. He knew it would be a good day even before the memories of the day before came rushing back into his head. He sat up trying to remember how he got in the tent that was keeping him from getting wet in the rainstorm that had begun only a few minutes earlier. As he looked over at Hinata it all came back. The mission, the attacker, the part where he hit his head against the tree. He made a mental note to not do that again since he still a major headache. After his mental note, he continued to recollect the past day's events. His eyes widened as he remember what had happened when he woke up before. He looked over at her sleeping form.

"I can't believe it. She loved me the whole time!" He had started to get excited then realized that he was shouting. He looked over at here again and she was mumbling something. Naruto started to lean closer to hear her but all she said was "Naruto-kun" then rolled over on her side continued her dream.

He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Little too close for comfort there." He thought back to all the times that she had helped him. All the times she had given him the will to continue as she did before the chunnin exams. All the times that she had fainted when he surprised her or got close to her. All the times that she had been found hiding behind a bush or a wall and listening to him talk. It made sense. Now he had a problem of his own.

He thought about it all morning as he made breakfast for her. He always had some 10 or 20 extra cups of raman in his pack just in case. He got those ready for them and in perfect timing, she woke up just as they were ready.

"Naruto-kun."

"Oh, Hinata, you're awake, I..." He paused remembering that she didn't know that he had heard her singing. "I made you some breakfast." He handed her the cup of instant raman and continued to think about his own dilemma. Did he love her? He felt a way that he had never felt before. Was it love. He had never really loved anyone either. It was different that the way he felt about Sakura.

'that must have been just a crush' he thought. 'this is the real deal. I need to tell her.' He finished cup of raman and opened his mouth to say something but the feeling in his stomach came back and he was forced to retreat to his mental drawing board.

'maybe I didn't understand correctly. I mean, she didn't specifically say "I love you, Naruto." She could have been just singing for the hell of it.' He was about to open his mouth again when she interrupted.

"I don't think that was Neji yesterday."

"W-What? Why not?"

"Well, his eyes weren't the same. He had pupils."

"Did he?" He pictured the scene again and realized that she was right. He had a good look his eyes just before being knocked out and hadn't thought about anything at that moment other than helping Hinata.

"Let's go take a looked," he suggested. The two climbed out of the tent and into the rain forgetting about the poor weather.

"Here Hinata, where my jacket, I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh. Ummm, thank you." She looked at him. Took off his trademark orange jumpsuit and gave it to her. She knew that there was no way she could wear it so she put it over her head and shoulders to keep her dry. She was still curious. 'Naruto had been acting funny all morning. He was a lot quieter than usual. I wonder if there's something wrong.' She came back from her thoughts to Naruto checking the tent out. She took the opportunity to think about him even more.

'All he has now is his black undershirt and…' she was lost looking at his developed pecs and abs that seemed to be almost ripping through the tight black shirt. He looked back to her.

"You ready?"

"H-Hai." She answered snapping out of her dream world.

The two ran out of the tent and through the tree to find the man that had kidnapped her the day before. They found him still propped against a tree just a little way away from the tent. Naruto reached out to open his eye when the man transformed in a puff of smoke.

"It was a transformation jutsu. But why did it take so long to change back?" He turned around and saw the waterfall that was so peacefully falling before seem to overflow. Millions of gallons of water came rushing at him. He looked to Hinata, but she was already gone. No where to be seen. He looked back just before the gigantic wave hit him head on. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. Instead, he heard a scream.

"Hinata!! Where are you?!" he screamed but with no answer. Then he saw her. She was lying on the ground next to the man that was still unconscious with about 15 kunai in her body. He ran to er but she was already dead. He put his head on her body, after taking a few kunai out and sobbed.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" he was still sobbing. He opened his eyes.

"HINATA!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

"Yes, I guess I am." She said blushing profusely.

"But you were," he started then looked down at the body he was crying over. "A log? What the hell!"

"It was genjutsu. I released it when I saw the wave but I guess you didn't. I released you and you started crying over that log."

"Oh, right. I knew that, I was just ummm, testing you. Yup. I wanted to make sure that you would release me too and you passed."

She giggles for a moment to herself. 'He tries to cover it up even though he knows that I know what happened.'

'I think she bought it'

They stood, lost in their own thoughts of each other for a minute then looked at the ground. The body that looked like Neji a few moments before had turned into the man that they had escorted to the hidden village of cloud.

"Well, there's a surprise. Wasn't that the guy we just protected? And now he's unconscious here after kidnapping you. Great. We better not get in trouble since he's our client."

"Let's take him back with us and get out of the…" she trailed off. "The rain stopped? When?"

"I don't know it was stopped when I woke up I think."

"Well, let's take him back with us."

Naruto grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto his shoulder. The two walked back and Naruto put the guy against a tree just behind the tent. Hinata tied him to the tree just o be safe. Then, Naruto realized that he had not gone to the bathroom in a long time.

"I'll be right back Hinata."

During his pee break, he thought again about Hinata's song. He decided to ask her but he didn't want to do it in the tent.

"Mmmk inata, I'm back. Do you want to go for a walk? You know, so we can check out the area?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Inside, her heart fluttered. 'He wants to go for a walk with me!'

They walked around the forest for awhile but then decided that it may not be the best of ideas since they had no way of finding their way back to the tent. So, Naruto took her to the waterfall that was near the tent. He sat her down near the edge of the river that was formed at the base of the falls.

"Hinata, I have something I think I need to tell you."

YO! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I think the conversation may take up most of the next chapter so I want to start it off there. Thx for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Well, sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter but I know that if I try to write too much in one chapter I'm gonna end up bored and I might stop writing the story altogether so just bear with me.

Btw: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just like everyone else  I also don't own any of the songs that I put in these stories unless I get stupid and try to make one up which I would do terrible so I won't. Enjoy!

"quotes"

'thoughts'

**"kyuubi talking"**

He sat her down near the edge of the river that was formed at the base of the falls.

"Hinata, I have something I think I need to tell you."

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" her eyes widening and her cheeks growing redder than ever before.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this. I've wanted to all morning and it came up so fast so I think that I should tell you now and its really important and.." he stops to pant after that huge sentence. He realized how nervous he is. 'Dam! I've never felt this way before. O.K. Deep breath. Okay, now what do I say? Uh, shit I should have thought of this before I asked her to come here.'

"Naruto?"

"Erm, I really don't know what to say uhhh…" he paused for another deep breath and as he calmed himself, he thought of her song the night before. 'Yeah, I should sing it for her. Now, what song?'

"I have no idea how to tell you Hinata." She looked at the ground in disappointment. "So, I'll have to sing it to you." She looked up, scared and curious at the same time.

_Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait I know you'd understand  
Ev'ry time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But ev'ry time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
Ev'ry time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Ev'ry time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
Ev'ry time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

She looked at him, amazed. Absolutly stunned. There were so many emotions that her body couldn't process them fast enough. She was happy, scared, amazed, worried, nervous and a million other things. Naruto recognized a faint coming on and he caught her in his arms before she even started falling.

"Narut…"

"Shhh. Don't talk, you'll faint. Just clear your head, be happy and go to sleep now all right??"

"B-But Naruto-kun, I want to tell you. I love you too. I always have. I've watched you and supported you from afar because I knew you had things that were more important that what I had to say."

"I know. I know all of that."

"How?"

"I heard you singing last night. I woke up just before you started and just acted asleep. I heard everything. After that, I looked back at everything that you've done for me and it all fit. I can't believe I was so oblivious the whole time. You were practically crying out to be loved by me so many times. I feel bad that I made you wait so long."

"Don't. You heard what the song said. I'll wait for you forever. I know you want to be hokage and I know you want to bring Sasuke back to the village so I'll wait for you."

"No. I won't let you wait anymore. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to be with you now. You're more important than Sasuke and you're way more important that some dumb job." He couldn't believe he was saying it but he knew that it was true. "You are the most important thing to be now."

"But i…"

"No. Forget it. I've made up my mind. I won't forget about those dreams but I have a new promise to make. I will love you forever, Hinata. Believe it." He stopped realizing the phrase that he used to use a kid had popped back into his mouth. The same thought popped into her mouth.

"Been a long time since…" they both paused at the same time after saying the same thing. Naruto stopped for a minute trying to find words to express himself.

"RMA"

"What?"

"RMA. Read Minds Again. That's twice now."

"Hmmm," she said shyly. "It is."

"You know, I heard somewhere that couples often read each other's minds and say the same thing at the same time just like us."

"Well, we are a," she paused, cherishing the moment, "a couple now right?"

"Of course."

"Naruto-kun," she was talking normally now. No stuttering. "I will be your girlfriend on one condition."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" She giggled.

"Sing another song? Please?" He smiles.

"All right. Let's go in the tent then O.K.?" She nodded. "I'm too tired to stay out any longer." They both looked out over the waterfall. The sunset that they had been vaguely watching was almost over now. Luckily the clouds from the storm had cleared a hole in the horizon for them to see through. The rain was still just settling and the mist from the waterfall hit the light just right to make a rainbow. Not a full one because it was just the waterfall spray, but as they got up to head back they were both thinking that the end of the rainbow of their love was not in sight.

And I love you so  
The people ask me how  
How I've lived 'til now  
I tell them I don't know

I guess they understand  
How lonely life has been  
But life began again  
The day you took my hand

And yes I know, how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me  
And the night won't set me free  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me

And you love me too  
Your thoughts are just for me  
You set my spirit free  
I'm happy that you do

The book of life is brief  
And once a page is read  
All but life is dead  
That is my belief

And yes I know, how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me  
And the night won't set me free  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me

Thx for reading ppl. This was probably the hardest thing to write because it was way too long ago that I had an experience like this and it's too hard to recall. Please review with suggestions on first date places.


	5. Chapter 5

Btw: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just like everyone else  I also don't own any of the songs that I put in these stories unless I get stupid and try to make one up which I would do terrible so I won't. Enjoy!

"quotes"

'thoughts'

**"kyuubi talking"**

At the end of the last chapter, they had fallen asleep after Naruto sang her _And I love you so_. Enjoy!

Naruto woke up at his usual time for once a few days now. To his surprise, Hinata was still sleeping on his shoulder. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and obviously did not want to let go. She was smiling too. He had never really stopped to look at her smile. She always seemed to have a rather serious look on her face. Either that or she was so red from blushing that she couldn't smile because she was too nervous. He liked it. It was a small smile but very pleasant.

"I'll have to make her smile more often," he said to himself quietly. He tried to move her arms away so he could get up, but her cute smile kept him there. "I can't wake her up when she's like this. I don't have the heart." Unfortunately, it seemed her happy dream had ended and she opened her eyes. He was still staring at her dreamily. They stared at each other for a moment before they both realized what they were doing. She smiled. And it made him smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I…" he paused not sure if he should tell her or not. "You remember last night right?"

"Yeah?"

"O.K. Just wanted to make sure that this isn't a dream."

"C'mon, that's not what you were smiling at. What was it?"

"You must have been having a nice dream because you were smiling."

"I'd rather be here because this is a dream come true," she said. The she stopped and blushed. Redder than a tomato, she realized how corny that had sounded. He smiled bigger than ever. Nothing could make his life better now. He had everything he needed. And yet, he still had a bad feeling. He felt invincible. Like he could do anything with no repercussion. He knew that feeling. But, he also had a bad feeling. Like something was about to happen. He shrugged it off for now deciding to live for the day. There was another feeling that he was more worried about at the moment.

"I'll be right back, Hinata, I… erm… Will you start breakfast?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No. I'll be right back."

He walked out of the tent, went over to the biggest bush he could find and un-zippered his pants.

-

Back at Konoha, Neji went out to the training area with his uncle. (uncle/father, you know who I'm talking about) He activated his Byakugan, feeling a foreign presence in the area.

"Hello, cousin," said the person.

"Hinata! I didn't know that you had returned from your mission with Naruto. How did it go?"

"Very well. I have a favor that I would like to ask of you. Could you turn around for me?"

"Sure why?" he asked, turning around.

"Because, you must DIE." She stabbed him in the back screaming at him. She turned to her father. "You as well father."

"I will not fight my daughter. If you must kill me, do it, but you will not be head of clan for this."

"I don't care about that. DIE!"

-

"Hinata, that was great! Your cooking is fantastic!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She blushed.

"You know, you really would make a good wife someday." He blushed too realizing what he had just suggested.

She smiled at his embarrassment. He smiles brighter when he saw her cute smile again. He stared at her, entirely forgetting about the mission, the imposter, and everything else. The only thing he could think about.

"Hinata, I never realized how beautiful you really are. I've never really loved anyone before. At first I wasn't really sure that I loved you. The feeling was so new and I was afraid that I had misinterpreted your song. That you were just singing for the heck of it. But then I realized that it didn't matter. Even just the possibility that you liked me was worth the try. I truly love you Hinata. And, I always will." She smiled. That's all she could do. She was too shy to say anything even if she could think of something to say.

"We should get going, Naruto-kun, we should have been back in the village by now."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Tsunade is gonna be Soooooooo worried about us if we come back a day or two late. She's probably glad to have me gone for awhile."

"That can't be true. No one could hate you." She said quietly. "Although knowing her…"

"All right, we'll go back. I'm sure someone in your family is worried about you being out with me for too long."

"Hai, and someone in your family must…" she stopped. Embarrassed at herself for saying something to stupid she mentally smacked herself upside the head.

"Yeah…" He hung his head. "I'm sure someone back home is worried about me."

"I'm sure Shikamaru or Choji or…"

"Shikamaru's too lazy to care and Choji wouldn't be able to get his mind off food long enough to care about me. Let's both face it. No one back home cares. I'm a teammate to them. Someone to share the work with. That's it." She hung her head as well. She knew he was probably right. He really didn't have any close friends. He could talk to Shikamaru or Choji or Kiba, but they didn't hang out or do things that friends would do.

"You know, I don't really have any close friends either. I hardly know anyone outside of my squad and I can't talk to them either. Shino is O.K. to hang out with but you can't get much of an answer out of him. Plus, it's not very fun since her never laughs. And Ino is only concerned with boys and who's with who. She keeps trying to hook me up. I can't tell her anything or it will be all over the village by the next morning."

"Well, you know how that feels but you havn't been shunned by the village your whole life."

"What do you mean?"

"I'M THE…"

"What? You're the what?" He sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you now. I should have told you last night but I didn't want to ruin it." She looked at him, confused. "Do you remember the stories about the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village a while ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, they couldn't beat it. So they had to seal it inside someone. Since my parents were so important, they felt that they should help the village. They sealed the fox inside me. I'm a jinchurriki."

"So, the fox…"

"Is inside me. That's what the red chakra is. People always said: stay away from him, kids, he might try to kill you. Or, the monster's coming, get inside."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, well, now that you know, I suppose you don't want to be near me just like everyone else." He hung his head.

"Not true. I love you no matter what, Naruto. I've seen you at your best and worst and I know who you are. You are a person that never gives up. You, protect those that are close to you. That's the person that I fell in love with and nothing like that is going to change that." He lifted his head.

"Really, you'll still love me?"

"Didn't you listen? I'll always love you, Naruto-kun." He sat there thinking about if for a moment in disbelief that anyone could love someone like him.

"Thanks, Hinata, I needed that."

"Well, let's get back to village and work on making you closer to your teammates shall we?"

"I guess." He put his head down knowing that there was a good chance his 'friends' would avoid him once they knew about the fox. Hinata saw this and knew just what to do. She cleared her throat.

-

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

-

"Hinata, I needed hat too. Thank you."

"Want to know how you can repay me?"

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"It's your turn to sing me something." He looked at her, smiling.

"I guess you're right."

The walk home was long but they enjoyed it singing to each other all the way with no cares in the world.

-

Well, thanks for reading... Let me know if i should do another fic with a format like this (songwise) It'll probably be Ouran Host Club so watch for it!!


End file.
